


Blanket

by WolfaMoon



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Blanket Permission, Blankets, Cold Weather, Deleted Scenes, EverShur - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Not Beta Read, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: On the cold trek to Jabari a blanket is shared. EverShur. During BP movies, deleted scene.





	1. Chapter 1

Blanket  
By: Wolfa Moon  
SUM: On the cold trek to Jabari a blanket is shared. EverShur. During BP movies, deleted scene.  
Disclaimer: NO own. Muse loves this couple. I need her to stop.

*****

Shuri hated the cold. She knew her mother’s wisdom is strong. But to come to the mountain’s. Shivering she looks up at the cold mountain. She starts when she feels an arm drapes over her shoulder and a blue fabric along with it.  
“What do you think you are doing?” She voices to the colonizer who is this close to her.  
“You’re cold.”  
“Duh, snow, mountains.” She shrugs him off. Next she has the whole blanket on her. Everett moving a little quicker in the snow. Shuri looks over to Nakia. Nakia just raises an eyebrow at her. Huffing she moves next to Everett. Throwing the other half of the blanket up over him. “No point in us both being cold.”  
“I was trying to keep you warm. Nothing more.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. You are a beautiful woman and I bet a lot of men want to take you out.” Shuri shakes her head. Most people are not as blunt with her as she would like. They treat her like a kid. Also keeping their distance because she is the princess and a strong willed woman.  
“Not really.” She rubs her hand together. He takes her hands he places them under his arms. Her fingers tingle as warmth spreads into them.  
“You must be joking?”  
“No.”  
“Are they intimated that you are a princess or that you can out smart them?”  
“Maybe a little of both.”  
“I can see that.”   
“You’re warm.” Smiling at her words, he moves her hands away from his armpits. Pulling her closer against him, she can feel his warmth seep into her. “Wow, here is better.” Placing her face against his neck. Her chilled cheeks gaining his warmth. “I’m keeping you now.”  
“Because I’m a good heater,” he laughs.  
“Yes.”  
“Glad to be of service.” She snuggles in. Everett pulls the blanket tighter around them. Looking up to see Queen Ramonda eyeing him. He nods her head to her showing respect. Ramonda knew her youngest was special. Knew she would take, make her own path. Though it still unnerved her to see a white man in Wakanda. Especially one who is wrapped in a blanket with her daughter.

*****

Everett sat watching the sunset in Wakanda. He would be going back to the real world tomorrow. Or the one outside this world. It may be hot during the day but at night it gets cold. Shivering as the sun begins to slumber.  
A blanket is thrown over his shoulder as a body collides with his side. Both smiling at one another,  
“Shuri.”  
“Everett.” Everett begins to man handle the blanket so it fits over both of their shoulder. “Do you have to go?” Snuggling into his side. It had been a long week. In that time between helping T’Challa set up meeting for his announcements to the UN. Getting secure documents for rights and leasing. Buying building in America. His favorite moments are when he is with Shuri who treats him like a normal person, not just a paper pusher and colonizer. The two together make each other laugh at silly things. Shuri teaching him a few words in Wakandan along the way, which makes her snort with laughter. Then there is this.   
Shuri had brought him here after she had not seen him for two days for he was buried under paperwork. This little spot had become theirs.  
“It’s only for a little while, I hope.”  
“You don’t think you will be coming back?”  
“If the US government has anything to say about this. They could think me compromised and there are so many reasons and rules they can bury their concerns behind. But if they say no, I can always quit. Do you think anyone would be hiring here?”  
“I’m sure I could find something.”  
“Good.” Pulling her close to him.  
“This is my favorite way of getting warm.”  
“Mine too.” She intertwines her hand with his. Their hands are so different, like night and day. The ying and yang together as one.  
“Everett?”  
“Shuri?”  
“I think, I’m falling for you.” He looks over at her.  
“Are you unsure?” With her tech she has full faith. That confidence that stands behind it. She continues,  
“I’ve had boyfriends before but I knew they wouldn’t last. This though. I have never wanted something like this before with anyone. I’m being silly. Too much in my head.”  
“No, NO.” Moving slightly away so he can look at her. “Your mind is one of the most beautiful features about you. The rest is not bad as well as you’ve pointed out that your brain is nicely wrapped. And I happen to agree.” Taking her hands in his. “I would be honored if I am the only one you share a blanket with.”  
Shuri smiles. Her heart is racing faster than when she had to fight her own people. She knew what she had to do to save her people. Thus when it is about her, she’s unknown.  
“How about several covers?” Everett tilts his head to take her in and see if she is playing with him. There is no mischievous smirk or gleam in her eye. Her free hand fiddling with the edge of the blanket. This is serious.  
Moving his hands up he fixes the blanket over her shoulders. She leans into his touch.   
“I would be honored. But first why don’t we eat and then we can discuss sleeping arrangements.”  
“The left side is mine. Get use to it.” Her confidence back at having confirmation.  
“Yes, my princess.” Taking her hand in his and kissing it. Sharing a smile they get up. The sun has gone to rest and it is time for them to eat and get some of their own.

The End


	2. Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippet

Covers

Shuri found herself wrapped in silken covers and warm arms. Snuggling closer she lets his warmth emanate along her back. Admitting this is the best way to wake up. Wiggling closer to get warmer.  
“Keep that up and I am not the only one you will be waking up.”  
“Really,” she jiggles her body against his and especially something that is defiantly beginning to wake up. Pulling her closer so she can be plastered to his front and not wiggle so much.  
“Have I told you how much you drive me crazy.”  
“Not today you haven’t.”  
“Well, you drive me crazy.” Kissing the base of her neck. “Do we have time?” Shuri looks at the clock beside their bed. It is strange that they have only been together a month but if felt like forever. She couldn’t seem to remember a time when he was not in her bed. There were the few late workdays but in morning there is always this.  
“Actually we don’t. I have a stem class in an hour.”  
“We have time.” Her man pulling her closer to him. Burying his face in her neck. Kissing up along her spin to that sensitive spot behind her ear.  
“Everett, what am I going to do with you?”  
“Love me.”  
“I do.”  
“Good.” His lips begin to trail down her back. She gasps as he flips her over. His head forming a tent in the covers.  
His lips against her other..  
Ahh..  
They have time.

**Author's Note:**

> My Muse Hates Me.  
> I have Several other fandoms to work on and update. Along with my own original work.  
> Yet keeps saying,  
> EVERSHUR!  
> Wakanda Forever!!!


End file.
